Escaping
by PositiveXNegative
Summary: The twins came to the island, in hopes on accomplishing their lifetime dreams. After staying at the island for a few months, unsolved mysteries began to appear. The twins begin to learn more about their partners and without realizing, they all needed each other. (FxS RxB) (Zombie Apocalypse Au) (Inspired by a game) Will be turned Rated M later on


The twins have been close since birth and haven't let anything separate them. Their names are Fine and Rein Kuri; age 23. Rein is the older twin.

Rein has long blue hair that's tied in a low ponytail and she has beautiful aqua eyes. Rein loves to dress up and can go overboard with accessories. Her whole life she's been crazy about romance and always finds herself daydreaming about her romances. Despite that, she's willing to help anyone no matter what situation they're in. She's adventurous and brave, shes also caring and intelligent when it comes to solving cases.

Fine, on the other hand, is quite different. Fine has short red hair tied in low ponytails and shiny red eyes. When the sun reflects on her appearance, it looks pink but that's besides the point right now. Fine is a warm-hearted girl and cares deeply about her family and friends. She's a cheerful person and very optimistic. Fine doesn't judge people by first appearance, and will believe the good in them. Unlike Rein, she's tomboyish and gets easily scared. She's a gluttonous girl and very athletic.

The two work like a team and never once doubted each other.

Today they're leaving their hometown to begin their lives on an island to pursue their dreams. They were given the opportunity to help with researchers and astronomers on the phenomenal activity going on.

"Remember to call!" Their mother, Elsa, said. "Don't forget to wake up early!"

"If you need anything, just call us." Truth, their father, added. "The trip is pretty far so take pictures and send them to us. Remember to video chat us on Friday!"

The twins glances at each other and smile. They look at their parents with proud smiles. "We'll remember. Don't worry so much!" Rein said.

"You also don't need to worry about us getting a boyfriend. I'll make sure we focus on work." Fine joked.

Truth grins. "That's my girl." He said.

"Hey!" Rein pouted childishly.

The family share a laugh. "Take care of yourselves. We love you girls." Elsa sobbed.

"We love you both more." The twins said in sync.

It was a tearful moment and the family took a photo before departure. They entered the airplane and let out a deep sigh.

"This is a whole new chapter of our lives!" Rein spoke up and grins to her sister. "We worked hard to reach this point so let's work our fullest!"

"I'll be at the observatory and you'll be in the research laboratory. It's going to be lonely without you by my side, but this is going to be an experience!" Fine said and grinned back. "Let's show the island what twins can do together!"

* * *

The ride was long and somehow draining. The twins grabbed their belongings and exit the airport. It wasn't busy, but it's to be expected. It was still daylight outside and the weather was nice.

"Hey Rein." Fine finally said.

"Yes Fine?" Rein responded.

"Wasn't there suppose to be someone to pick us up?"

"Oh yeah... I wonder where they are?"

A car honks and pulls next to them. "Kuri Twins?" The driver said. The twins nodded. "It's still daytime so I'll give you a ride to your house. Hop on." They hesitated at first but soon entered, knowing there wasn't much of a choice. Fine took the back seat and gazed out the window as the driver drove them to their destination. "Later on today your escorts will come to pick you up. The Observatory and Laboratory are connected so it's very convenient to the islanders."

"Is that so?" Rein said. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go on."

"Last week I received a phone call about some kind of incident on the island. I heard it was going on for a month?"

"Oh that... A month ago a group of researchers discovered some ruins. They were obviously from the islands first islanders so it was sacred ground. When they dug it open, it...unleashed something."

Fine turned her attention to the conversation. "Unleashed something? Like a curse or something?" Fine questioned.

"You could say that, but we know better. What they dug up was an old burial place for the sick and incurable disease. The researchers in the front were affected first and collapsed within half an hour. They had terrible fevers and died before the results came back. The others were kept in a hazard bubbles and eventually got the same results as the researchers from before. So which one is the researcher?" Rein lowly raised her hand. "Take care of yourself, understand? I heard a student from high school might have caught it and is in the research facility as we speak. And you..." He point start Fine without looking. "Be careful. Just because you'll be indoors all day, doesn't mean it won't affect you. Listen to your sister if she warns you."

"I will. I always listen to her." Fine promised.

The car slows down and pulls over. "Your stuff should've arrived earlier. I suggest you rest an hour before immediately starting work."

"Thanks so much!"

The driver dropped them off and left. The twins found the key under the rug and entered their new home. It suited them just nicely. It had a kitchen big enough for two people to move around 4 bedrooms. Obviously they're getting their own rooms. The extra rooms are for personal reasons. One room will be the guest room and the other two rooms will be for personal reasons. One will be Rein's office when she's not at the lab and Fine is using the spare room for her own research on astronomy.

They have 2 bathrooms, a wash room, a spacious living room, dining room, and basic needs. Currently boxes were stack on top of each other. Furniture was still wrapped and put in different places in the living room.

"Nice job on ordering it beforehand." Fine said.

"Well I tend to do my best. Of course, you know that." Rein said.

"We should unpack our clothes so we won't keep digging in the boxes."

"Good idea."

The two unpacked bedsheets, clothes, and towels to start with. They messed around and checked the shower for warm water. After that they showered and got dressed in their uniforms.

Rein wore a ocean blue collar shirt with gray jeans. She wore her white lab coat that's neatly ironed with an ID hanging like a necklace.

Fine didn't had to go all out. She wore sky blue jeans, peach T-shirt, and a badge clipped onto her right side of her shirt.

"After we step out through those front doors, that's when our life truly begins." Rein said and grabbed Fine's hands. "Are you ready?"

"I'm ready when you're ready." Fine said.

The doorbell rings and they answered together. Both were shocked at their escorts.

They were very handsome young men. To start with, the one who rang the doorbell was handsome in a prince like figure. His blonde hair was slicked back and his ruby eyes held gentleness. He wore a lab coat like Rein, but it was button up. He wore dark green jeans and his ID revealed his first name "Bright".

Behind Bright was a man equally handsome, but in his own way. His violet hair was messy and his violet-blue eyes were studying Fine intently. Like Fine, his badge was clipped onto his black shirt. His badge said "Shade". Unlike everyone there, he wore all black and his shirt was kinda wrinkled. He looked a little tired and gave the feeling he didn't want to be there.

"So who's who?" Shade asked bluntly.

"Shade!" Bright hissed. He smiles at Fine. "Forgive my friend. He's grumpy because we woke him up from his slumber." Bright glanced at Fine's badge then at Rein's. "We'll be giving you two a tour around the lab and observatory. Any questions before we go?"

"Not really. We're looking forward to working with you." Rein said.

"Likewise."

The four walked to a car. The twins entered the backseat and the guys entered the front. "Did you guys gave a tour of the island yet?" Bright asked.

Shade scoffed. "Yeah right. Let me guess, you just got here and already put to work." Shade said. He glanced at Fine. "My question is why you agreed to start in the first day, red head. You could've start tomorrow."

Fine pouts. "It wouldn't be fair if Rein started immediately while I waited at home. And I have a name y'know!" Fine said.

"No one cares."

Bright punched Shade on the arm. "Be nice! It's their first day so let's get along with them!" He scolded. Shade ignored Bright and looks at the road ahead. "Forgive him...again. He's just grumpy."

"That's okay." Fine smirks. "At least I'm kind enough to understand and be reasonable with my emotions."

Shade looks at the back view mirror. "What was that!?"

Fine purposely gasps and puts her hand over her mouth. Behind the hand she was smiling innocently. "Oops! I'm sorry! I spoke with second thought!"

"Why you-"

"Shade!" Bright hissed. Shade slumps back at his seat and glares furiously out the window.

Rein slaps her sister on the arm. "You too!" She scolded.

"Eh!?" Fine whined.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The twins were fascinated by the building. In fact, it should've been the first thing they saw when they arrived. The facility was bigger than the Observatory, but there was a connective path that could allow the sides to visit each other. Bright walked ahead with Shade following.

"You." Shade said and pointed at Fine. "Come with me. You'll be working as my partner from today on. _Before you beg not to separate me_ , you don't have to worry about that. The boss assigned us together till the day we retire."

Fine frowns. "Yay. I'm _so_ excited." Fine said in a monotone voice.

Bright walks to Fine and pats her shoulder. "Shade's honestly a good guy. It just takes time for him to open up! I know the two of you will get along well." Bright assured and glanced at Rein. "I'll give you a tour and introduce you to the co-workers you'll be spending your time with. Everyone is nice so I don't think you'll have any problems."

Rein bows. "Thank you very much. I'll be in your care." Rein said. The twins nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

 _Everything will be a dream come true for the twins. Everything will turn out great for them._

 ** _Or so they thought..._**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating and letting you guys know I'm still here. Trust me! I've always been here! Just having some difficulties updating the stories. I wanted to try something new because my stories are kinda the same thing, but different situations.**

 **I don't want that anymore because I wanted something fresh. So there will be 3 stories I'll be working on while the others will be on Haitus until I find the motivation to update again. I'll also be trying to fix grammar errors from old stories. It's been bugging me since day 1. Not to mention I need a beta reader? Is that what it's called?**

 **I don't have one because I don't share my stories before it's released. You could say I was on my own since day 1. If anyone's interested, pm me!**

 **Anyway thank you for reading~**

 **\- PosXNeg**


End file.
